Scratch One Chicken
by Dazzling Lenny Geek
Summary: Scratch the Chicken (AoSTH) has been rebuild in SA times as a 'good robot', but does he have what it takes to be a hero?
1. Reborn

-Note: I came back to this fic to edit it, no parts where taken out or added, just revising the text and making it more readable, I also put in the disclaimer.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the other charaters I use in this story. I do own the idea for the Omega stone though.   
--------------------------Somewhere deep in the Mystic Ruins...  
  
Somewhere in the forgotton Mystic Ruins was a robot base filled with rusted Badnicks and broken robots. Among the rusted Buzzbombers and Coconuts was a very detailed Robot that closely resembled a Chicken. Its frame was made of a strong steel painted over with a bullet proff coating that looked almost pure silver.Its beak was painted over gold and was obviously diamond tipped. He has long wings that could also be used to grab hold of things.  
  
A perfect weapon against Sonic the Hedgehog ,able to beat him with its superior power if not for his lack of A.I,which Doc Robotnik obviously overlooked at the time.  
  
Someone walked up to this paticular Robot and took it by the robot away by the leg,dragging the 6 foot long body along the dirt though the robot's finish will never get dirty.The figure turned on the robot's power to see if it still partially worked.  
  
Slowly,the robot's power came on,absorbing the energy of his own little power source.Its eyes slowly opened revealing a pair of eyes that looked almost mobian,shineing brightly.The robot's vision foucused on a familar looking orange kitsune.To be exact,the robot's rival in his early years.  
  
The robot spoke his first words in 9 years."I remember you ya two tailed brat!Get away from me!Leave me alone!"he screamed trying to get up,but found he couldn't.  
  
"Robotnick took away your motion sensors before he abandoned you...I wanna give you the choice to move again."The Kitsune said.  
  
The word 'abandoned' rang though the Chicken's mind and frame.How could Robotnick abandon his first robot?His only truely perfect robot?"He did that to me?His first and best robot...even as I seen him make his so called Bio Weapons,none were as great as me.Not even Mecha Sonic.Though I was created to capture you! I could've dealt with Sonic as well."  
  
The Kistune shook his head."Not like this...you can't even stand up in his state,you need to get a total upgrade Scratch.Its the only way you can live."  
  
Scratch thought about this for a mintue."Why would you want to help me Tails?After all the stuff I did to you,you should hate me..."  
  
"I should,but I am a very merciful Kitsune,so I forgive you Scratch."Tails said dragging him towards his workshop in another part of the forest.  
  
--------------------------------  
On the Egg Carrier 3,Doc Robotinick,AKA Eggman,was working on another one of his 'Perfect Plans To Get Sonic'.This time,he had Zero 2 at his side to assit him .  
  
"Hmmmmm...I need one more part for this weapon...I know I have it here somewhere..."Eggman thought aloud."Where did I put that omega power source?"He checked his computers and seen it was no where on the Egg Carrier.He then checked his whole database and history and found that a robot was still useing it as a power supply.And the robot was number 0000000001:Codename, Scratch The Chicken. 


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2-Reborn  
  
Tails took a lot of time and thought into his inventions and building,but bringing a almost destroyed robot would be one of the hardest things he ever did.Scratch was awake during the whole process,feeling the pain behind every part Tails had to remove,and asking silly questions like 'What did you just do to me?' and 'Why'd you have to do that?'.The thought the chicken wanted to block out was the possiblity that Tails might be just takeing him apart for spare parts,but he tried not to fear that was possible.And the only time Tails had a chance to work without Scratch asking questions was when he had to remove Scratch's voicebox for repairs.But after almost a week's work,Scratch was powered down one more time to give his system a rest,and for Tails to find a good excuse to tell Sonic about bring one of thier enemies back to life.  
  
Later that day,Tails powered Scratch up again,but this time with Sonic,Knuckles,and Amy in the room.As he was powering up,Sonic had alot of questions for Tails...  
  
"Why?Why?Why?Why'd you have to bring a idiot like him back?"Sonic asked paceing the floor.  
  
"He might be useful Sonic,he's strong and I fixed mostly all the problems and bugs that were in his A.I program."Tails explained neriously.  
  
"Yeah,but he still worked for 'Buttnick you know."Sonic pointed out.  
  
"That's right,I still do!"Scratch interupted,fully powered up."What makes you people think I won't turn on you and tell you where you all are hiding?"  
  
Sonic was about to spindash right though Scratch,but Tails showed everyone a black box with the Eggman symbol on it."This little box is what made Scratch a slave of Robotnick.It had all the information that Robotnick programed into Scratch on it.Without it,the robots on Eggman's base will think he's just another furry like us.And he will have no memory of the base layout."  
  
"Which basically means?"Sonic and Scratch said together.  
  
"It means that Scratch doesn't remember a thing about Eggman,and the robots don't remember Scratch."Tails explained as he turned to Knuckles."I want you to hide this somewhere that no one but you can find it Knuckles.Its the only way to make sure we can't be tracked down by Eggman."  
  
Knuckles gave a nod as he took the black box and walked outside to hide it.  
  
Sonic still didn't like Tails' idea."Ok Tails,but you have to take care of him.Just like I took care of you when you were little.And if he makes any trouble,its gonna be YOUR fault!"Sonic ran out of Tails' house at top speed back to his house.  
  
Amy shook her head."I hope you know what you're doing Miles.Sonic told me that Robot did horrible things to you two when you were growing up.I don't think that robots can change,even if they get a upgrade."She looked at Scratch."I'm sorry I had to say that in front of you,but I think that it's true."She took her hammer and walked out the workshop.  
  
"I don't think they like me very much..."Scratch said looking downward.  
  
"I know,but you have to prove to them you are a hero too.Heck,we had a lot of doubts about Amy,and she turned out just fine!"Tails said trying to cheer him up.  
  
Scratch shuddered as he pictured himself as a chicken robot attacking with a pink and yellow hammer."Erm....yeah,I guess your right Tails."  
  
As the two were talking,one of Eggman's robots:the newly rebuilt Zero,was searching for the Omega Stone just outside of Tails' Workshop.It used its lazer sight to get a better reading on the stone's location,and detected the stone inside of Tails' Workshot.  
  
"Omega Stone located master Robotnick."Zero reported to Robotnick via radio.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Stone located inside of the workshop in the forest,still inside the robot's shell."  
  
"Good,good.It shouldn't be too hard,I deactivated Scratch years ago!Just walk in and pick it up."  
  
"My readings state that the robot 0000000001 is active master and..."  
  
"WHAT?Someone turned the hunk of junk back on???Bring the robot and whoever powered it up to me Zero!I want to have a word with both of them."  
  
Zero ended the transmission and charged right though Tails' (locked) front door.Scratch let out a scream that could be mixed up with a 5 year old girl's.  
  
"Its a robot,the robot came to kill me!I know it was too good to be true..."Scratch paniced.  
  
"Calm down Scratch,its just Eggman's lackey,you shouldn't be scared of it!We have to take the robot down.Its like a pumped up Badnick."Tails explained going into a fighting stance.  
  
"Take it down?Ummm....you go on ahead and destroy the thing and I'll be cheering you on from a safe distance..."  
  
"Scratch,come over here!"Tails screamed.  
  
Zero didn't wait for Tails to get Scratch to fight back,he had already locked onto Scratch and was about to give him a rocket punch,but Tails tackled the robot head on,sending both of them right though the door that Zero made his ent in.Zero was stunned for a few seconds,but quickly got back on track and rammed Tails into one of the water tanks.That was all it took to knock the fox out,much to Scratch's surprize.Scratch looked at Zero.  
  
"Hey you excuse for a trash can,why'd you have to come crashing though his wotkshop?"Scratch asked.  
  
"I have come for the power that keeps you running #0000000001,and I am not leaveing untill I have it in my grasp."Zero explained locking onto Scratch.  
  
It took Scratch a few seconds to process this information and reword it so he can understand it."Hey!You're trying to turn my lights out!I'm not going back to the Junkyard!" 


	3. Revenge

Scratch One Chicken  
Note: This chapter was not rewritten, it was revised for spelling errors and spaced so it is easier to read.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------Revenge  
  
Its was 3 nights after the incident at Tails' Workshop happened. Everyone was on Angel Island, trying to figure out what to do with Scratch, on the other hand,Sctach was in the Master Emerald shrine, looking at the big green emerald itself. He didn't even see the shady figure that was walking up behind him...  
  
"I'm tellin you Tails, that Chicken's gonna bring us bad luck. That's all it did in the past you know!"Sonic explained to Tails.  
  
"You said that I was responsible for him, so I'm just gonna train him to be a fighter like we are."Tails said as he was trying to open the black box he found inside Scratch.  
  
Back inside the Shine, the shady figure was walking towards the Master Emerald, but luckily, Scratch noticed him out the corner of his eye."What do you think you're doing?"He said softly, but loud enough for the person to know he was talking to him.  
  
"I have to...get something real quick."The person said, the voice was familiar to Scratch."But to do it, I'll have to do something I'll regret...."  
  
The person started to do something with his hands, he made one hand turn into a long drill, which he tested by making it go in both directions a few times. Scratch skipped asking the question who are you, since he already knew."What do you think you're doing?"  
  
  
The Figure lowered his head."I'm sorry..."  
  
Then he tackled Scratch at full speed, as fast as his tank tracks could take him, right into the back wall and pinned him there.  
  
The person put the hand that wasn't a drill around Scratch's neck, and had the drill a few inches from Scratch's chest."Robotnick,he needs the stone that powers you..."  
  
He was about to send the drill into the helpless Chicken's chest,but was knocked out by Tails,who threw a wrench at its head.Scratch,was now able to take a long needed breath so his sensors can clear.  
  
"T-thanks...for your help..."Scratch said panting.  
  
Tails kicked the robot that attacked Scratch."Didn't I see this green robot before?"  
  
"Yeah....you might not remember,but's that's...."  
  
"GROUNDER!"Sonic ran into the Shrine, followed by Knuckles and Amy."What's he doing here?"  
  
"He tried to kill me!"Scratch yelled."He said Robotnik wanted the stone inside me or something."  
  
"Why would Dr.Eggman be after his own robot?"Amy asked.  
  
"Because of this..."Tails walked over to Scratch and opened the panel on his chest. Inside was a small glowing blue diamond, which hummed softly."This is the Omega Stone, its a very powerful and Robotnik must have thought it to be nothing when he created Scratch such a long time ago. But ever since Robotnik figured out world domination all depends on Powerful Gems, he must've gone crazy over the fact that Scratch was gone."  
  
"Ummmm...this is very educational Tails, but can you tell me what will happen when I don't have the Omega stone?"Scratch asked while closing the panel.  
  
"Basically, you'll die without it since your body's used to the energy."  
  
Scratch jumped on to of the Master Emerald."I am NOT gonna let that guy get this little stone! Even if I have to blow his base up myself!"  
  
Sonic chuckled."Put your money were your big mouth is...or better yet, the Omega stone where your mouth is..."  
  
"Fine! I can and will blow Robotnik's base up! Why you ask? Because I can!"Scratch bragged.  
  
"Then its a deal, we'll meet up at Tails' Workshop at 9 tomorrow so we can blow up the base."Knuckles said walking out the Shrine to get dinner.  
  
"Take care...you chicken!"All that was left of Sonic after his comment was a blue blur where he started to run at.  
  
"Sonikku!Wait for me!"Amy yelled Chasing after Sonic.  
  
"That was great Scratch,now you get to show them your true power!"Tails cheered, clapping for Scratch.  
  
Scratch stood there, in the same position he was in when he made the bet with Sonic."What just happened Tails? Did I make a bet to blow up Robotnik high tech base?"  
  
"Ummmm...yeah"  
  
"That's what I thought..."Scratch fell off the Master Emerald, and was out cold, shocked by his sudden act of stupidity.  
  
Tails sighed as he thew Scratch over one shoulder, and Grounder over the other. He intended to rebuild Grounder as well, though he needed to do a rush job to get him ready for the mission tomorrow....  
  
-----------------------------------Dawn, Tails' Workshop  
  
Scratch woke up earily,makeing sure he was wide awake for the dangers that await him in the new couple of hours.But strangely, he felt like he was rebuild again, with a newfound lightness in his arms and legs, but maybe he was just lightheaded from falling from the Master Emerald yesterday. He heard some noises coming from the main workshop that was next-door to his room, so adjusted his hearing so he can tell what exactly those noises are. But he only picked up the noises of hammers and metal being twisted, so went into the next room to see what was going on.  
  
Tails was once again working on something, all the Scratch could see was the green arm with a drill instead of a hand at the end, so assumed it was Grounder. Scratch leaned on the door and asked a question."Gonna make Ground a goodie goodie like me Tails?"  
  
Scratch's voice made Tails jump, also making him hit his head on the magnifying glass he was working with."Don't you ever call yourself or anyone else that. We are the ones fighting for freedom remember, we're not 'goodie goodie'"Tails corrected Scratch and went back to his work.  
  
"Hey, you didn't answer my question."  
  
Tails let out a sigh."Yes I am Scratch, I also added a few things to you too. But you won't really notice until later on."He slammed the chest panel on Grounder shut, but Scratch couldn't tell if he was mad at him, or just making sure it was closed tight. He just picked up the dynamite packs that were on the table and turned to leave.  
  
"Scratch, you know that you don't have to prove to anyone that you're a great fighter. You know it, I know it, and Robotik knows it too. Don't let Sonic get to you, you don't have to listen to him even though he's the leader."Tails turned the power on Grounder on,makeing the greenish-blue robot spring to life.  
  
"What the? Where am I??"Grounder asked looking around, but stopped, looking at Tails."What did you do to me?"  
  
"Nothing,nothing...much."Tails looked back to Scratch."You ready?"  
  
Scratch gives a thumbs up."I'm know I'm gonna fail, but I might as well should try."  
  
"Try what Scratch?"Grounder asked jumping down to the floor.  
  
"Oh nothing Bro...butblowuprobotnick'sbase..."  
  
"What? You can't blow up the boss' base!"  
  
Scratch looks at Tails."What happened to the reprograming, he's acting just as dumb as he use to!"  
  
"So I cut a few corners, I had to get him running right."Tails explained as there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Hey chicken, are you ready to lose yet?"Sonic could be heard though the door.  
  
Scratch sighed loudly."Let's get this over with boys..."Scratch opened the door and turned his hearing sensor down low enough so he couldn't hear Sonic bragging about how great he is and how he's going to win the bet as the Tornado and Tornado 2 were being warmed up. Since only Tails, Scratch and Grounder could fly the planes,Sonic,Knuckles and Grounder got in the Tornado 1 and Scratch,Tails,and Amy got in the Tornado 2. As soon as they got in the air, the Egg Carrier could be seen slowly flying over the forest.  
  
In the Egg Carrier,Eggman was fully aware that they were comming,so they were basically giving him the Omega stone. He already had a little surprise set up for them that would be reaching them in a few minutes.  
  
A robot was closing in on the 2 planes, and didn't seem to be stopping. The robot was the powerful rebuilt E-100 MK that punched Scratch as soon as he got close enough, knocking him off the plane.  
  
"Too bad Chickens can't fly...heh."The robot said folding his floating arms.  
  
Scratch started to flail his arms wildly, trying to slow his decend,but he knew as soon as he hit the forest floor his metal body would be smashed beyond repair.But he felt lighter instead of weighed down by his falling."Wha?"He said with his eyes closed.  
  
"What the?"E-100 MK said."That's...impossible!"  
  
"Scratch,open your eyes!"Tails yelled.  
  
Scratch slowly opened his eyes,expecting to be falling to his death,but instead."I'M FLYING!"He yelled as he flapped his metal wings,then he looked at the confused E seris robot."So whatcha gonna do now?"He taunted smileing.  
  
E-100 shoot several energy blasts at Scratch,but he was able to avoid all of them,except the last few ones.He flew at almost full speed at E-100,hitting it head on into the Tornado."I'm sorry guys!"He yelled.  
  
The Tornado was on fire,and so was E-100 due to its heat source meeting the Tornado's gas tank,so the Tornado 2 flew close enough for everyone to climb to that plane.But Grounder stayed with the plane.  
  
"Grounder,get your steel butt on that Tornado 2!"Scratch yelled.  
  
"No,I have to land this thing safely.And besides,a captain has to go down with his Plane..."  
  
"First of all,its a Captain goes down with his ship,and second,I won't question you about it.Just do it...."Scratch said as he looked away from his little robot brother and to the Egg Carrier,Eggman's flying fortess as he would call it. 


	4. The Challenge

Scratch One Chicken  
  
  
----------------------------Four: The Challenge  
  
Scratch never knew how to fly before, techically it was impossible! But now he was doing it and homming in close to the Egg Carrier, those wings still strait since he was really afraid of falling from this height. If he did there would be no way that Tails could get him back toghter again.   
  
Closer...Closer, he was almost there, diving down onto the runway on the top of the Eggcarrier. Maybe a little bit too close since he slammed on the top of the ship and skidded across the runway causing sparks to fly up. "AHHHHHHRGH!"   
  
On the other end of the runway was a old looking Robotic Monkey which was mopping the floors of the deck when he heard the high pitched scream comming across the place. He turned his head, those round ears perking up a little. "What the heck is..." He was cut off when the body of a robotic chicken crashed into him to send them both into a wall.   
  
Scratch was trying to come around to his senses on his own, but the monkey threw the robot off him before he started to flail, his mop in hand. "You overgrown lummix! What's yer problem tryin' ta..." The monkey got a good look at the still confused robot and tilted his head a little. "Scratch?"  
  
Scratch looked over to the monkey and smirked a little before giving the monkey a hug. "Coconuts! I found you too! And...wait a second!" He put the Monkey down for a moment as he stood up.   
  
"Scratch!" Tails, Amy, and Sonic came running up behind him looking at him confused as he started to explain.   
  
"Grounder was sent to kill me yesterday! And today I find you here still cleaning toliets! Now..." He took a deep breath before he started to scream. "Why was I the only member of the team that was shut down?!?"  
  
"Because Robotnik wants a toliet cleaner more then he wants a fighter..." Coconuts muttered after folding his arms across his chest. He looked back to the four before he took a step back. "Scratch! What's with the blue hedgehog? He's our enemy, remember?"  
  
Scratch leaned down and knocked on the top of Coconuts head harshly so he could get his point across. "Helllo in there!? Robotnik doesn't need us anymore! That's why I was sent to the trash heap all those years ago! Ah only came back to blow this place sky high!...well...higher then it is right now!"  
  
"Bwahahahahahaaaaa! You think you can actually shut me down you dumbot?" Over the loudspeakers came the voice of that Dark Fatman, the Lord of Blubber, the Big bottom himself. Scratch turned around, trying to look for him but came up with nothing. " You and you're friend would never make it off this ship alive! I'm getting the Omega Stone out of you, and then destory that Hedgehog and Fox!"  
  
Scratch had to step up now, he didn't know if Robotnik could hear him or not over the wind on the deck of the Egg Carrier, but he still had to try. " Ya might've programmed me ta listen to ya, but I ani't yer dumbot anymore!"  
  
"Not willing to go along quietly? I bet you got a little backbone in your metalic spine then...if you think you can take me down...you're welcome to go ahead!"   
  
The Ship started to rumble after that, knocking the ones on the deck around as it started to transform. The runway and most of the deck raised on either side of them and closed in on them like it was going to crush them. They had to get back to back to advoid getting crushed by the metal (Knuckles just clung to the wall n_n). Tails watched as his Biplane was crushed by the walls closing in on them into small peices of cubed metal. On the other side of them was a small door of light, the entrance to the inner Egg Carrier.   
  
Scratch started to step ahead, but then quickly rushed behind the Mobians and Coconuts with a little whimper comming from his beak. "I can't go in there, I'd lose for sure!"  
  
Sonic just smirked a little before turning to look at the scared Robot. "I knew that Chicken was Chicken Tails!" Sonic turned his head away from Scratch and ran down the narrow passageway towards the door at the end. "He should watch a true hero at work!"  
  
Amy watched the hedgehog go off into the light before spinning on her heel to look at Scratch with a frown on her muzzle. "You really blew it this time Scratch! I can't belive you!" She pouted before stomping her boot down.   
  
Scratch just shook his head frantically, he was more paniced then he was scared at the moment. "I-I couldn't! I just couldn't!"  
  
The images of what could be happening inside the Egg Carrier right now all went though thier minds. Sonic was running along the gangway dodging the shots fired by the big cannon and the robots surrounding it with ease. He was confident, smirking, everything a Hero should be doing right? Except for paying attention to the task ahead of him which left him careless and vuneralble to a surprize attack.   
  
Tails looked at Scratch, he was disapointed that the rebuilt Robot would act this way after they went so far. " After taking down Zero you would say that you didn't have it in you to beat Robotnik?"  
  
Scratch curled up a little, sitting in a fetal postion with his beak burried in his knees. He muttered out a little, barely able to be heard over the noise of everything around him. "It was a stroke of luck..."  
  
The group still had those images of Sonic in thier mind, Knuckles looked down as the discouraged group and shook his head before climbing upward. He found a level place above the narrow passageway where he could climb out. He ran over to the side where the narrow door was, there was a dome over there that Knuckles could probally see what was going on inside in.   
  
"What about when you beat that E seris Robot? That was surely no stroke of luck!" Amy chimed in, she thought that was rather impressive herself.   
  
"I let Grounder down..."  
  
Knuckles walked over to the dome, just in time to see a familar blue Robot fly out from under a gangplank towards the unsubspecting Sonic! The Echinda put his paws on the bulletproof glass, banging on it to try and make Sonic aware of what was around him. The Hedgehog looked up at him, but it was too late and Metal Sonic tackled him, knocking him off the side of the walkway.   
  
"You're letting Grounder down now! You told him and everyone else that you came here to blow Robotnik's base up! " Tails yelled, but he wasn't getting though to Scratch since the chicken didn't move yet.   
  
Sonic was stunned and opened his emerald green eyes to see the Robot rushing at him to claw across his chest. The real hedgehog kicked the Robot away though he was still falling into a void of darkness below him. At least he could balance himself out so he could see the end comming. It wouldn't happen, he felt cold metal claws on his right leg as Metal grabbed him and was letting him hang like a doll in his hand.  
  
Coconuts was watching a listening, right before he walked over and smacked Scratch over the head with the wooden end of the mop. "Ya listen and listen close! Ya ani't gunna let Robotnik get away with how he's been treatin us Robots!" Coconuts' voice got a little louder as he went on.   
  
Scratch lifted his head a little so he could listen. " The Freedom Fight ani't just fer the animals and mobian's of this planet! Its fer us Robots too! Its fer any creature or machine that was treated bad by Robotnik! Grounder ani't here ta see it right now, so its up ta you ta do this!"  
  
Scratch looked at his old partner for a moment before moving his hand into his chest pannel, pulling out the peice of Dynamite that was in there for the base. He smirked a bit and put it back into his chest pannel. "Well..."  
  
"Tails! Amy! Sonic was just captured!" The voice came from above, the four down below had to look up to see Knuckles flailing his arms up above. The Echinda jumped down, landing on his feet in front of them before motioning to the door. " He was knocked out by Metal Sonic! I can't get in though the dome at the top..."   
  
"I'll go in to get him..." Scratch stood up slowly, his legs a little wobbly from the moving of the ship before he stumbled forward.   
  
Knuckles glared back at Scratch before snarling. "You? You're the reason he was captured in the first place!"  
  
"That's why I gotta go in there after em'...anyways..." He looked back to the torn and broken peices of plane behind him and coughed a little in a joking way. "Its up you youz guys to provide a means of transportation when this place is about to blow!"  
  
Coconuts was the one who caught onto that and snickered a little before getting as serious as he could. "What was me? I wanna help to!"  
  
Scratch started towards the door on the narrow passageway before he turned back to Coconuts. "Oh, well you can be the guy who cleans up after them!"  
  
Scratch started off again leaving Coconuts to think about that for a moment. The monkey only took a moment, his tail swaying about before he jerked his head up to look at him. "HEY! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"  
  
-------------------------------------End  
  
That's it for the story that I just started back up. I like reveiws, good, bad, flame, I don't care about them as long as I get some reveiws on my work. Scratch one Chicken was my first peice of work before I could actually type well, it took me a few days to finish a chapter since I typed so slow. Now I could update more often, the orginal story was going to end after five chapters, but I decided to extend it a little. Chapters will be put up as I finish them so enjoy! 


	5. Mission Failed?

Scratch One Chicken  
  
---------------------------Mission Failed?  
  
There was no doubt in Scratch's mind now, he was going to blow this base sky high now...even if he didn't make it out to Celebrate. He didn't know where along the line that he realised it, it might've been a little while ago. But the Freedom Fight was his fight too!  
  
This could've been easy, untill he got a look of the Sky deck and stopped in his tracks, he had to. Another step and he would've fell right off the edge of the platform! The whole sky deck was destroyed by Sonic running though her to leave only small Platforms around the area. "Oh man...maybe this wasn't such a hot idea..." Scratch said nerviously before he tried to turn around.   
  
"I would have to agree with you..."   
  
What he seen behind him almost made him jump out his Robotic skin. Metal Sonic was hovering at eye level looking at the Chicken, but was floating upside down with his arms folded over his chest. " End of the line for you, 0000000001."  
  
Scratch wanted to mutter something, but was cut off with a quick punch to the beak which knocked him backwards. He ran out of floorspace behind him and started to fall. Scratch couldn't think now, and he needed to now then ever.   
  
Okay, nothing to panic about! Though it was the direct opposite in this situation, he could hear Metal's booster's blasting off as it charged down to follow up the blow but he was too scared for his life to look up right now!   
  
'Reach up Stupid!'   
  
That voice, that voice was Robotnik's and it ran though his head clearly! Somehow Robotnik was sending radio signals though his head even now, probally watching this whole battle with a confident smirk on his face...  
  
Not only did the Doctor have a confident smirk on his face, the trumph card was tied up with powered bands behind him. Sonic had his legs tired and his arms tired to a pole with some Duct tape over his mouth so he couldn't talk (The bands were powered magnets, so he couldn't just break them). Sonic watched the screen along with Robotnik, it was the only thing he could do right now.   
  
Scratch whipped his arms out in front of him and caught onto some metal, his right fist made contact with the right side of Metal's face and stunned him enough so Scratch could turn around. He flapped his wings like he did before so he could hover, but Metal recovered quickly and grabbed onto his tailfeathers, yanking hard on them to make a little ripping sound.   
  
Scratch tried to kick him off, but couldn't get his legs around to kick at him! Metal slowly started to climb at up the back of the Chicken to put a arm around his long neck so he could whip his head back, the other was put around his neck to put his arms at his sides. Scratch could only start to squirm around, though he was bigger then Metal, the Mech still had the upper hand right here.   
  
Metal was about to do the finishing blow, at least it would be for a robot as his hand scraped across the front of the metalic Plate of Scratch's chest to open the pannel slowly. Robotnik and Sonic where able to see the glowing stone inside of there, larger then a Chaos Emerald at least which a brillant amount of energy comming though it. Robotnik grinned evily, he was so close to getting the gem now, he didn't even see the small figure rushing though the doors of Sky Deck on the upper platform.   
  
Metal was about to put his claws around the gem in his chest when he heard the screeching of someone behind him. The Robot's head turned around to see a Monkey flying down from the platform and landing on his face. Coconuts started to claw at Metal's face as he sat on the Robot's shoulders.   
  
" I won't let you destory my friend ya tin can! Let him go, let him...!" He was grabbed by the neck by both of Metal's hands and gasped slightly before he started to squirm around wildly to get free.   
  
Metal had unnoticably let Scratch go to deal with Coconuts, which gave the Chicken enough time to give him and the Mech some space. He looked back at Metal, who was trying to pop Coconut's head off by squeezing around his neck. Scratch moved his hand over his open Chestpannel and felt the Dynamite that was inside, that gave him a idea, but it never worked before when he tried to catch Sonic...  
  
"Grrrrrr..." Coconuts swung the lower part of his frame up to let that long tail come around and smack the Mecha in the face to try and make it flinch. He was starting to feel the squeeze right now and couldn't wait for Scratch anymore.   
  
Scratch took the ball of Dynamite out and put it with the heat comming from the Omega stone before looking back to Mecha Sonic. He had to see how dumb Robotnik actually made his 'bots. "Hey Metal!" The robot turned his head towards Scratch who was holding the ball in the air waving it to get his attention. "Go long Metal!" He threw the ball of Dynamite towards the Mecha which soared though the air.   
  
Metal looked at the Ball comming and turned around completely to face it, and at the last second dropped Coconuts so he could catch the ball. He blinked, those red lights in his eyes fading before lighting up strong again. He looked down at what he just caught for a second before looking back at Scratch. "I got it, I got it! I got i-"   
  
There was a flash of white light before the bomb exploded in Metal's hands, sending Scratch backwards. He would've stayed around to watch the show untill he remembered that Coconuts was screaming as he fell down to the bottom of the ship. Scratch dived down and catch the Monkey by the tail before landing on a low platform.   
  
Coconuts was placed down on the ground when they got some clear ground and looked back up at Scratch, giving him a thumbs up. " Scratch, ya did it again! That was great!"  
  
Scratch shook his head again, looking up at the area above which lead to the rest of the Egg Carrier. He folded his arms along his chest before he sighed heavily. "I blew it again, big time. " He didn't catch his own pun, not untill Coconuts started to snicker. "Really! I bet Sonic that I was going to blow this place sky high! I just used that bomb on Metal!"   
  
Coconuts thought for a second, Scratch was right, but there had to be a way around it! "Ummm...what about the Omega Stone?"   
  
"What about the Omega Stone?!" Scratch snapped looking back to Coconuts.  
  
The Monkey walked forward and looked at the gem on the still opened Chestplate. "Fer Robotnik to want it so much, that gem must be full of power!"  
  
"So are the Chaos Emeralds, but ya don't see him goin' after them!" Scratch sighed and moved to sit down on the edge of the platform, the mission seemed pretty hopeless right now.   
  
"But ya remember what happened when Robotnik tried to use the Chaos Emeralds? His machines exploded!" Coconuts moved his arms out to his sides to show what he ment.   
  
Scratch looked up for a second, and then broke a big grin on his beak. " So you're sayin..."  
  
" If you get the Omega Stone into the Engine of the Egg Carrier, you can overpower the Engine and make it explode!"   
  
That was what Scratch could do, he stood up and looked up at the upper platforms so he could think out loud. " Perfect! Do you know where the the engine is?"  
  
"Up in the control room, Robuttnik is up there too!" He watched Scratch take off, hovering off on the platform and then looking back at him. "Hey, can I come with you?"  
  
"Course not! " Scratch said confident, he flew up a little higher before he turned and flew up high. " Someone has to clean this mess!"  
  
Coconuts took no time in thinking this time and started to scream at him while flailing his arms. "Stop calling me a Janitorbot! I'm not a janitorbot anymore! You can't leave me here Scratch! I don't even have my mop!"  
  
Robotnik sighed heavily before he turned back to Sonic with a smirk on his face, the hedgehog just glared at him with those emerald green eyes. "Well, I'll get him yet, but I already have you! We'll start the Robotization process now."  
  
Robotnik's chubby hand came over and grabbed the pole that Sonic was tied to, yanking it out of the foundation. He grabbed the arms of Sonic and Sonic started to flail out at him, trying to kick him with those legs tied toghter. Sonic never liked feeling helpless in a situation was serious as this, he had no plan right now and could only hope that someone got to him in time... 


	6. Next

Scratch One Chicken  
  
  
-----------------------------A Race Against Time  
  
"Where is it? Where is it?" Scratch was running down the many hallways of Central Egg Carrier, this place was build like a maze! Right now he wished Tails kept that black box in his system so he could know which way to go right now.   
  
He came to the center, stopped and spun around with his eyes widened. There was a hallway in every direction right now marked with numbers and signs, how could he let this happen? This was a trap that Robotnik made to get rid of Sonic and his friends so many years before. There was one way in and one way out, the rest lead to something that would surely destory him.   
  
"Awwwww..."  
  
"SHOOT!" Tails felt another rough rumbling before the ship started to transform again. The Large walls around them where slowly lowering down so the ship was reverting back to its orginal form. The three on deck looked around confused, the ship only transformed back and forth when Eggman left the control room.   
  
"What's going on?" Amy said scared, she steped back and withdrew her hammer in case she needed it. " This never happened before..."   
  
"I know...I know!" Tails said, he was trying to remain calm right now, though he was worried as well. Its been more then a hour since Sonic and Scratch went into the Sky deck, and he was working with a pile of useless parts. " But there's nothing we can do in there! Scratch and Coconuts know that place better then all of us...we have to leave this to them..."  
  
"Well I don't trust them!" Knuckles said firmly before he walked towards the back of the ship to look over the side.   
  
Amy turned her head and stuck her tounge out at Knuckles playfully. " You don't trust anyone!"   
  
"Well..." Knuckles reached the end of the ship where the railing was and leaned over to look down with his viloet eyes. " I especially don't like....WHOA!" Knuckles' eyes widened as he seen what was below them.   
  
Amy and Tails rushed beside him and seen that they were over a area of land covered with Ice and Snow! They never seen Ice and Snow outside of the Icecap zone before, so this really worried them. They all lived in the South and this was extreamly new to them.   
  
"Where is he taking us?" Knuckles muttered breathlessly.   
  
-----------  
  
Scratch was trying every way he could to try and figure out the code that was keeping him from continueing forward. All the doors looked the same besides the numbers along them, just some roman numerals with a X between them.   
  
He growled a little and whipped his head up to scream. " GIVE ME A SIGN! " He looked up at the ceiling and see one...a equal sign (=) to be exact.   
  
Scratch looked back to the doors again, oh great...a Math problem...but which was one right? Robotnik always said that he was the number one genious in the world...so..."1 times 1 is...one! Bwa! He can't outsmart me...well not anymore!"   
  
He ran down the hallway, sure enough it looked bare, and it was going uphill towards the top of the ship where the control room was. It was getting tiring running up there, the strech was more then a mile long. "How..." Pant-pant..."How can Sonic put up with this?"  
  
----------------  
  
This was it. Sonic thought in his mind as his arms where placed in metal clamps on the table where the Robotnization Process would be done. His legs where already in the metal clamps below him and all he could do was glare up at Robotnik. There was no way out of it, though he tried to even now. The metal clamps shook as he tried to roll up into a ball, which involed his arms snapping forward every few seconds.   
  
"To keep your voicebox or not? It might be nice to hear you beg for mercy..." Robotnik was enjoying himself now, setting the controls on the Robotizer as Sonic continued to try and break free. "I think I'll do this...as painfully as possible..."  
  
"Okay, ya got me Robotnik...now what's the deal with the Omega Stone?" Sonic spoke up after he stopped pulling at the restraits. Now he was looking up at the large pole which would emit the Robotizing ray in a Few Minutes.   
  
"I gave it to Scratch as a Power Source...my biggest mistake..." Robotnik said to put it simply, he was still pushing buttons here and there, he wanted this robotization to be special....  
  
"No..." Sonic thought of how to put it for a moment before he spoke up. "Why do you want the Omega Stone? What's so importaint about it?"   
  
Scratch was almost there, he could see the light at the end of the tunnel. He was moving slowly now, his energy was drained for the moment from all the excitment that he was going though today. As soon as he pushed himself out of the hallway he fell down on his stomach in front of the control room panting hard.   
  
"Hmmmm? I don't hear anything out there..." Scratch slowly pushed onto his hands (Or is it wings?) and knees and moved forward to poke his head into the room, his eyes widened a little since the Room was Empty. "Where did that friggin' whale go? He can't walk far..."   
  
Robotnik looked back to Sonic with that nasty smirk still on his face. "When I power down Scratch to get the stone, it will only be the begging!" Up here there is a ancient weapon of destuction! A weapon which could allow me to Robotize the whole world with the push of a button to my liking!" He laughed evily though. "The Omega Weapon! It requires the power from the Omega Stones!"  
  
"Omega Stones? There's...more then one?" Sonic blinked in confusion, he though the Omega stone was one of a Kind! Right now he had to look back towards the top of the room since the Robotizing ray was charging up, turning a bright yellow.   
  
"Of course you idiot! There are seven Omega Stones, the stones are called the 'Servers' in ancient lore or some babble like that!"   
  
[AN: Robotnik's text is slanted in Italics during this scene]  
  
Scratch had to do this fast, he had a bad feeling right now. He walked over to the control pannel and started to feel around aimlessly for the pannel which held the power supply for the ship.   
  
The ancient mobians, the stupid creatures stored them in the bodies of Mobians thoughout the world!  
  
Scratch was easily fustrated though and just smacked the control pannel, which made a peice of it flip open to show a shimmering peice of gem inside of it. Bingo.  
  
The Mobians were born many centuries ago...but the Omega stones still live in the bodies of Mobians living today!  
  
Scratch reached into the pannel in his chest and closed his eyes, he was going to do this fast, real fast. He clentched the thing with one hand and yanked it out then jammed it forcefully into the pannel.   
  
I didn't think that it was anything importaint...when I found Scratch had the Omega Stone because I didn't know the Legend!  
  
'Power System missing! System Shutdown in one minute.' [AN: End of the Robotnik Voiceover]  
  
"But isn't Scratch just a Robot though? He couldn't have had the Omega stone if he was just a Robot..." Sonic thought about it for a moment before looking back up at the ray. He was nervious as ever about it, but couldn't do anything about it. The process was about to start now, the machine was whining loudly now.   
  
"You fool! Scratch's code number is 000000001! His ROBIAN code number is 000000001! He was the beta tester for my Robotizer!"  
  
Scratch started to weaken, he could barely hold himself up, but he could see that the pannel was sparking from the power put into it. It made him smirk, he was finally doing something right!  
  
System Shutdown in 30 seconds...  
  
'Warning, Power Overload in Control Room. Engines overloaded and Shutting doooowwwwwwnnnn...' The computer's voice was slowing down, he did it!  
  
Scratch yanked out the Omegastone and fell back on his back, he couldn't hold it in anymore. He just hoped it was enough to power down the Ship. He was now feeling around for the hole in his chest to put the stone back it, but he couldn't see now and was starting to fall into the dark void he falls into when he was powered down.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Sort of a Cliffhanger this chapter n_n...I thought it was good cutting it off right here. I know Scratch is actually a Robot and not a Robian, but it builds onto the story. 


End file.
